


Supplier

by Just_All_Random



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bare with me plz, Boyfriends!JunHao, Established Relationship, Happy first year gaiz :), I'm sure there's some swearing in here, M/M, This is my first fic I have ever posted, Vampire!Jun, a little mature content, enjoy, hoshi is mentioned, tagging is a lot harder than I thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random
Summary: Junhui's blood supplier is off on vacation for a while and he just blew through his whole prepared supply. Life as a vampire living in the human world is hard on his vampiric needs. It's even harder when he's now living with his human boyfriend of two years.He loves Minghao, he really does, but his need for blood is very vital.





	Supplier

**Author's Note:**

> As said in the tags, this is my first fanfic ever posted on any fanfiction site so, again, bare with me. If I make any mistakes plz comment on them and help me through the process, I'm a little incompetent so.... I'll try my best with whatever :)
> 
> Anyways, enjoy ^-^

Junhui dug through the mini fridge he hid in his closet, panicking. There are no more blood bags. How the hell are there no more blood bags? He couldn't have finished, right? The fridge was completely empty.

Junhui is so fucked.

It's only a little while until the effects of starving kick in, he just has to stay strong until Jihoon gets back after vacation. Two days was it? Or is it one? Though Junhui is a damned being of God, he prays to the lord that it's one day. Starving a vampire isn't the best idea, unless you want your blood sucked out of you (I mean, if you're into that, I'm not judging. You do you, just be careful). It isn't pretty for the vampires themselves either. Just like any other human, they'll get hungry, but unlike humans, the feeling is multiplied. First, their stomachs growl like any human, warning them that they're low on blood. If the vampire hasn't consumed any blood in the next few hours, their skin tingles until feels like it's burning, their canines progressively grow, throat getting dryer by the minute. The vampire will soon lose their mind, unable to control themselves until they slip into their subconscious vampire state. They will disintegrate into dust when they haven't consumed enough blood in time.

"Fuck!" Junhui swore, swinging the fridge door closed. He was starting to feel the burning tingles and the headache that was slowly getting worst. Walking into the shared bathroom in the hall, he looked into his reflection, opening his mouth to check his canines and swiping his tongue over them. They were halfway from full. Junhui doesn't have enough time, Jihoon must get here tomorrow.

"Junnie! I'm home!" Minghao closed the door, shaking his shoes off. He saw the bathroom door open so he walked to it to see if his boyfriend was there, dropping his backpack by the couch in the living room. "Junnie?" Just as Minghao got to the door, Junhui popped out, seemingly nervous. The younger boy narrowed his eyes, trying to look into his boyfriend's eyes, which were avoiding his. "You good gē? You look nervous."

Junhui looked at Minghao, blinking to calm himself down. "I'm good, babe. I was just about to go out." He smiled, noticed halfway that his teeth are going to show, and closed his mouth. Minghao scrunched his eyebrows and pursed his lips, and it's absolutely adorable. God, how does this boy not see how adorable he is? "Don't worry, babe," the older pat his boyfriend's shoulder. The latter flinched. The boy then took his hand in between his own two.

"Jun, you're so cold," Minghao placed his palm on Junhui's cheek, eyes widening in surprise. "You're freezing!" He walked behind Junhui to his room, still holding his boyfriend's hand to lead him in. "Where were you going to go?" He asked, making the older sit down on the bed.

"Just.. Out..?" Junhui didn't really know where he was going to go out to, just out, away from Minghao to feed his hunger. Obviously that answer wasn't the best answer for Minghao, for now the boy is pouting.

"Is it important?"

"...yes..? Why..?"

"You're staying home."

"What?!" Junhui stood up from the bed, only to be pushed back down. "Minghao,I'm not a child. I can take care of myself!"

"You're cold to the touch! It's cold enough outside, this isn't normal, Junhui." the younger boy walked out of the room to the bathroom and came back with a thermometer.

"Minghao, I'm fine," Junhui groaned, pushing away Minghao's hand.

"Junhui, you're completely pale, cold as fuck, and you're acting funny. You are not fine." Minghao crossed his arms.

"Hao, please."

"Where do you need to go that is so important?"

Again, Junhui doesn't exactly know where he's going but he needs to get away from Minghao as soon as possible; he can already feel his throat getting dry and headache worsen. Looking at Minghao makes him hungrier, if anything. Minghao and his slightly tanned skin, skinny but toned body, the smell of faint chocolate caramel wafting around him, and his elf or fairy-like features. He couldn't be much to feed out of but he just looks... Amazing..

Junhui's breath hitched once noticing what he was thinking. He can't think like that, Minghao is his boyfriend, not a blood bag. He loves Minghao for him, not his blood.. But to think of it, he's never tasted Minghao's blood. It must be delicious if he could already smell so sweet. In this state, he can smell it better, caramel and chocolate, one of Minghao's favorites. The latter is blushing, flustered, making the scent more potent. Why would he be blushing?

"S-stop staring at me like that..." Minghao shied away from Junhui's intense gaze. There was a weird glint in them, like a flash of red. It was almost seductive if it didn't look so hungry. "Look, you don't seem 'fine' at all, and you look hungry. I'll go make you soup or something. Just lie down and rest." The boy backed away from his room, closing his door so he wasn't near his intimidating boyfriend. Those eyes... They were a little.. abnormal..? His boyfriend has never really intimidated him -- it was usually the other way around. He shivered, remembering those eyes staring him down, the image imprinted in his brain.

The vampire looked after the boy, finally snapping out of his little 'trance'. He could already feel himself slipping into his subconscious; it was giving him a serious headache trying to suppress his vampire. Minghao isn't food, he's your boyfriend, Junhui scolded himself, shaking his head, making him dizzy. Backing up, he sat on Minghao's bed, elbows on his knees and hands clutching at his head. He huffed, laying down on the bed. He sniffed the air, able to pick out the scent from earlier. Minghao. Rolling so he was face down on the bed, he took a big whiff of the blanket. Chocolate and caramel. He couldn't stop himself; Minghao just smelled deliciou-- amazing.

Before he could take one more whiff, he heard a loud crash from the kitchen, the sound of some porcelain breaking. Jumping out of the bed, he ran out of the room to check out the sound. Minghao was holding his hand, blood seeping through his fingers, one of their porcelain bowls in pieces on the ground. Junhui let in a sharp breath, eyes widening and following the blood dripping to the floor. He licked his lips hungrily, his breathing becoming shallow.

"Oh God," Junhui's eyes snapped up to the boy bleeding, breathing heavily so he could control himself. "Sorry, Jun," Minghao hissed. "I should've been more careful." The boy walked passed the older, his sweet scent more potent now that his blood was being exposed.

"Just.." Junhui shook his head, willing himself to be worried. "Just get y-yourself patched up, I'll clean this up.." He said as the bathroom door closed. He looked at the mess on their kitchen floor -- or more likely, the blood. He crouched down to the floor, picking up a sharp piece of porcelain with a little blood on the pointy end. Minghao must've tried to pick up the pieces and got cut. Putting the piece down, he looked at the small puddle of blood. He swiped his thumb in the puddle, licking it testingly before wiping his thumb clean of the blood.

Minghao's blood was far better than what Junhui thought; the salty and sweet combination of the caramel and the rich sweetness of chocolate. All at once, he could feel all of his senses amplify; he can hear his boyfriend's soft whimpers and shallow breathing in the bathroom, can taste the chocolate caramel on his tongue, can smell the sweet aroma of it, can see the blood still there for him, and can feel his body beg for more. Swiping more blood on his fingers, he obeyed what his body wanted, slowly slipping away the more he lapped up the red substance.

"Jun..nie..?" Minghao walked out the bathroom, left hand bandaged up. He looked at his boyfriend on his knees in front of the broken pieces of porcelain he said he would clean up, breathing heavily (almost blissfully..?). (Minghao's not sure, but he thinks Junhui was.. twitching?) Junhui looked behind him, locking eyes with the other, irises a piercing, eerie blood red. The older had a blissful grin, blood slightly smeared on the corner of his mouth. He licked the blood away and stood up, and though him and Minghao are almost the same height, he towered over the boy, even from far away.

"Jun? Are y-you okay?" Junhui took a step forward, grin showing off long canines that Minghao has never seen before. The latter backed away, hand reaching for the bathroom doorknob.

"I'm just hungry.."

And before Minghao could escape to the bathroom, Junhui was somehow right in front of him as if he teleported, hand also on the doorknob, but instead of opening it, he was holding it closed. Minghao tried to push him away with his wounded left hand but to no avail, the other not even budging. Junhui grabbed his boyfriend's wrist, the latter hissing with pressure being applied to his covered cut. Junhui grabbed the other wrist and pushed Minghao against the bathroom door, fitting his knee in between Minghao's thighs, spreading them.

"Why don't you be a good boy and stay still?" Minghao shivered, Junhui's cold breath going down his neck.

"What are you doin--" the younger boy gasped at the feeling of being pierced twice on one of the most sensitive parts of his neck. God, it hurt, but it felt good. He felt a few tears welling up in his eyes, choking as he found it hard to breath. He felt like his life was being sucked out of him, getting tired quickly. He tried to kick the other off of him, but that backfired as Junhui only took his leg, hooking his arm under Minghao's knee and sinking his teeth deeper with the new angle. Minghao moaned, weakly bucking his hips despite the pain and draining feeling.

"Jun..." Minghao mumbled, protesting now that he was starting to feel faint and about to pass out from the lack of blood. He closed his eyes as the hand around his wrist tightened and the hand holding his knee raised higher. Letting his knee buckle, Minghao went limp under Junhui.

Minghao fainted.

\-----

Junhui felt his vision clear up and his senses coming back to him. He felt his teeth sunken into someone and almost full. That someone felt limp under him. But the only person he remembers being with last is... The vampire immediately unlatched his teeth from the neck of his boyfriend, two holes still bleeding a lot of blood, staining the boy's shirt.

"Minghao?" Junhui lightly shook Minghao. No response. "Minghao?!" No response. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!!" He carried Minghao's limp body to his bedroom. Lying him down, he checked for a pulse. There was a very faint beat but it was still a pulse! Minghao was terribly pale, the tan of his skin now a pasty white. "Fuck, what have I done?!" Junhui got up and out of the room to the kitchen, cursing himself many times. He opened the fridge to get a cold water bottle, contemplating if he should make some ramyeon or just give Minghao the water bottle. Well, it's not like he can drink it right now, idiot.

Pouring some water into a pot, he turned on the stove and waited for it to boil. While it boiled, he went to Minghao's room with a water bottle, a cloth, medical alcohol, gauze, and bandage tape. Minghao was still asleep on the bed, blood staining the sheets. He licked the bleeding area, cleaning the blood. He poured some alcohol into the cloth and wiped the area tentatively. The wound should heal up pretty quickly now that Junhui has licked it (a vampire's saliva can heal bites quicker). Patching the area just in case, he placed the water bottle on the bedside table and hesitantly walked out to make the ramyeon, afraid to leave his boyfriend alone.

\-----

Minghao's eyes slowly opened. He felt drained of any energy and it ached to even try to move. He felt thirsty so he had to move anyways. The boy shifted uncomfortably until he finally figured out that he was in his bed.

"What..?" Minghao croaked as he still felt tired to even move his mouth or use his vocal chords. He doesn't remember going to bed. What happened last night? The boy thought, unwilling to speak. He looked towards the window. It was still dark. What happened? He stared at the ceiling, mentally asking it for answers (hey, he's barely got any blood in him, not much blood is flowing correctly to his brain). I cut myself... Minghao looked at his bandaged left hand. He closes his eyes as it was too much to look at.

He felt light-headed and weak. He could barely think properly anymore, so he just drifted back to sleep.

~~~

Junhui was at a full blown panic. His boyfriend's breath was shallow in the other room and his heart was beating so softly that Junhui sometimes can't hear it. If his heart runs out of blood to pump then he's dead forever.

Unless.

Junhui perked up at the sound of the kettle whistling and the idea of something else. As a pure blood, he could turn Minghao into a vampire like him! At the idea, he quickly poured out some water in the kettle and poured the ramyeon into a bowl. Grabbing a cold water bottle, he goes off to Minghao's room.

Minghao is still lying on the bed, completely still. Junhui told himself that he shouldn't turn Minghao into a vampire without permission, but how was he supposed to ask permission to a person who isn't even awake? Well, he made ramyeon for a reason, he should check if Minghao can wake up.

"Minghao," Junhui whispered, sitting at the edge of the bed next to his boyfriend, placing the ramyeon and water on the bedside table. "Minghao, wake up." He tapped the boy, receiving a response. Sort of. It was a small grunt, so small that only his sharp vampire senses faintly picked up. Above Minghao, he positioned some pillows for the boy to sit up.

"Minghao." Junhui called once more, placing Minghao against the pillows and headboard. He bit his lip, worried. There's still no response and the already shallow breathing was getting shallower. Should he kiss Minghao? From the movies he's seen with his past people and now boyfriend, a "True Love's Kiss" will solve everything. He never believed that crap but you never know. He leaned down, planting a soft kiss on the lips. To his dismay, though unsurprised, no reaction. Should he turn Minghao into a vampire? He stood up from the bed, hands raking through his hair.

"Oh my God, Minghao. What do you want me to do?" Junhui yells out in frustration.

"...Jun..Hui..." A small voice, weak, almost inaudible like every sound produced from Minghao's body. Junhui swirled on the balls of his feet dramatically.

"Minghao!" The vampire screeched with glee, cupping his boyfriend's face in his hands. "Can you eat? Drink?"

The other shook his head. "No... Junhui.. I'm dying.." This was messed up, and the small, sorrowful smile Minghao gave made everything worst.

"W-what?"

".. I.. Can feel it..." Minghao's eyes seemed to drift away despite them being closed.

"Babe, no!" Junhui's hands shook as they traveled to Minghao's shoulders. "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay.. I'll be fine..."

Junhui clutched hard onto his lover's shoulders, determination now filling his normally cold eyes.

"Forgive me for this."

Without further hesitation, Junhui bit down hard on his lip until blood started to flow down his chin, kissing Minghao hard, aggressively going further until Minghao started to taste the blood and swallow it down slowly with last bits of strength he has left.

Junhui pulled away, grip still firm on Minghao's shoulders, and he wonders if it'll actually work. Minghao is unresponsive for the most part and Junhui almost bawls into tears until the other's eyes snap open, blood red and pupils small, miotic and hungry. He tackled Junhui down the bed, attacking his still bleeding lips, sucking at it to get as much blood possible. He pulled away, finding a better source of blood, biting into Junhui's neck. The latter knew he would get hungry sooner now that Minghao was drinking his blood, but it was worth it to know that his boyfriend will live.

Minghao retracted breathing heavily, blood streaking down his lips until he wiped it up with his fingers and licked at them. He had a slight smirk at the corner of his mouth, and Junhui couldn't help but smirk back, resting back on his elbows.

"You look so pretty like that." Junhui said. Minghao leaned back down to kiss him on the lips.

"What have you done to me?" Minghao giggled softly in the kiss, his words with no real hurt in them.

\-----

"When did Minghao become a vampire?" Jihoon asked incredulously, setting down the carton of blood bags to check Minghao, who was sitting on the kitchen counter drinking a box of apple juice. There weren't any signs of anything that went wrong to his observation, that's good.

"Just last night." Junhui answered, smirking at Minghao while Jihoon wasn't looking. He took a blood bag from the carton, pouring it into a cup. Minghao scrunched his nose in disgust at the sight.

"Do I have to drink blood like Junhui?" Minghao asked Jihoon. The small boy backed away, humming in thought.

"You're still new, so just for little." The new vampire was about to let out a groan until Jihoon said: "But once your body gets past this phase of drinking blood on the regular, you should be able to withstand a month or more without blood. Until then, I'll be bringing an extra supply tomorrow until your hunger regulates." Jihoon types a note on his phone to remind himself for tomorrow.

"Can I still eat food?" Jihoon looked up from his phone and pocketed it.

"Well, every vampire can eat so you can, though it's not going to suffice your hunger. But you never know, these situations are always unpredictable. However, going by that--" Jihoon pointed at Minghao's juice box "it's obviously a positive sign."

"What does that mean?"

"Maybe eating could suffice your hunger or not. The way each vampire eats is different to the way each new vampire eats." Jihoon grabs a bag from the carton, attaching a straw onto the opening and holding it up to Minghao. "For now, we need to know your reaction to drinking blood." Jihoon pushed the bag towards the other until he held it.

Minghao looked at it uncomfortably, then he looked at his boyfriend, who was idly drinking blood and scrolling through his phone, not paying attention to Minghao's distress. With a sigh, Minghao put the straw up to his mouth and sucked the fluid inside. What he expected to hit his tongue was a metallic taste spreading throughout his mouth, and that was exactly what he got. He spat out the blood, not even caring if it got all over the floor. He had Junhui's attention now at least.

"Babe, are you okay?" Junhui rushed over to his boyfriend, who was coughing out any blood he tried to ingest.

"Yes Jun, I'm clearly fucking fine!" Minghao retorted sarcastically.

"You don't have to be a dick about it." The vampire said. His boyfriend harshly pushed him out of the way, slipping off the counter and to the sink. Junhui watched him go and wash his mouth out of the blood. Jihoon tapped him on the shoulder.

"This is obviously a problem." And before Junhui was going to make a snappy remark back, Jihoon went on. "Did he eat anything after he turned?"

"Why?"

"He isn't responsive to the appeal of human blood. The reason behind this is probably because he didn't drink human blood when turning." Junhui looked down at him, throwing a questionable look his way. "I'm assuming that you're the one who turned him into a vampire and you were there for his transformation, but I'm going to take a wild guess and say that this transformation wasn't a traditional one."

"I had no more blood bags! How am I supposed to do the traditional way if I don't have -- ow! Why the hell did you do that?!" While Junhui was trying to defend himself, Jihoon had taken out a knife and grabbed the other's wrist and slit one of his fingertips, blood seeping out right away. Just then, the sink stopped and Minghao was still.

"See?" Jihoon kept a hold of Junhui's wrist as they both watched Minghao turn with glowing red eyes. "He's attracted to vampire blood." He let go of Junhui's wrist and observed the situation. Minghao was suddenly infront of Junhui, taking his wrist and sucking his bleeding finger. Junhui blushed with the blood still in his system, slightly embarrassed that Jihoon was just watching this.

"M-Minghao," Junhui watched in disbelief; Minghao just kept going like it was nothing. And the way his boyfriend looked up at him with piercing eyes that shines bright in the dimness of the kitchen, the dominance he carried was different than the human he loved. But he still loved it. Minghao finally let his finger go but he kept hold of his wrist. With the wrist, he yanked Junhui's body toward him and bit his exposed neck, a surprised gasp from the other.

"I'll.. Order Soonyoung to send in a supply of vampire blood.. You just keep drinking human blood so you don't die." Jihoon was now becoming uncomfortable; he didn't really like to peep on vampires drinking straight from the sources. Minghao was definitely not a normal vampire, but these cases are more common than not, though it is Jihoon's first time witnessing it. It's unsettling for a vampire himself. "I'll excuse myself for now. I'll give you Soonyoung's contact in case you need another supply of vampire blood." Jihoon said, Junhui responding with a choked response and a barely noticeable nod, before leaving.

Minghao detached his fangs and looked up at his boyfriend, blood flowing down his chin, though he didn't care, he just breathed blissfully, eyes back to their normal color. He looked up at his boyfriend seductively, as if he had been wrecked in bed.

"You taste so good.." The boy licked the blood still leaking from Junhui's neck.

"You taste like my favorite..." Minghao kissed the bite.

"Chocolate caramel."

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if this is a bad fic but this one of my only "good" completed fics I have so :/ I tried lol.
> 
> Kudos, comments, and constructive criticism are all highly appreciated :)
> 
> I'm sorry if I have done anything to offend you. These are FICTIONAL STORIES, please do not take them into real life aspects or personally, those are not my intentions.
> 
> sorry for any mistakes
> 
> EDIT [1/21/18]:  
> Okay, after rereading this piece of trash I noticed how many mistakes there were (missing words and punctuation errors), how D R A M A T I C i got, and how I portrayed Minghao not the way I wanted. However, I am thinking of a sequel and editing this!! Please note that I am currently working on "Monster Hunter" (shameless promotion) so the sequel and edit probably won't happen until a while, but please look forward to it ^^
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
